1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to archery bows and more particularly to a compound bow tending to produce a reduced draw weight at the maximum bowstring displacement.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Several prior art patents disclose force reduction at maximum bow displacement which generally incorporate eccentric cams in conjunction with a plurality of tensioning cables and pulleys which reduces the bowstring weight at or near its maximum displacement. Since these prior art bows are generally complex in construction and operation by requiring interaction with pairs of devices connected with the bow ends they have not come into general use.
This invention provides a simplified cam and pulley arrangement in which a pair of cams, secured to the respective ends of the bowstring, are rotated against resilient members so that the full force of bowstring draw is imparted to the arrow upon release of the bowstring from maximum draw.